


Point de non retour

by Alaiya



Series: De Cancer en Capricorne : amis et amants [16]
Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Angst, Explicit Sexual Content, Gay Sex, M/M, UDC!verse
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-31
Updated: 2013-08-31
Packaged: 2017-12-25 05:00:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/948907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alaiya/pseuds/Alaiya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cela n'aurait jamais dû arriver. Jamais. Il n'a rien vu, rien prémédité, tout ce qu'il voulait c'était... De l'aide? Avoir encore un peu l'impression d'exister? De bien commodes excuses, en vérité, pour nier l'évidence.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Point de non retour

**Author's Note:**

> Titre : Point de non retour  
> Communauté LJ / Jour-Thème : 31_jours / 19 août-Ne pars pas  
> Nombre de mots : 1200  
> Disclaimer : les personnages appartiennent à Masami Kurumada, la Shueisha et Toei Animation.  
> Notes : UDC-verse. S'intègre à "Fragments" mais écrit quelques années plus tôt, si bien que le contexte n'était alors pas complètement posé.

  

Il fallait qu’ _il_ s’en aille, et vite. S’ _il_ restait, ne serait-ce qu’une journée, une heure de plus, il… Shura se mordit les lèvres lesquelles disparurent, exsangues. Il ne pourrait plus rebrousser chemin. Plus rien contrôler. Ni son corps, si son cœur, et encore moins son âme. Qui sursautèrent tous trois de concert lorsqu’un soupir ponctua le frottement d’un corps contre la toile usagée du canapé. La respiration du Capricorne se bloqua tandis qu’il hésitait à se retourner mais le retour presque immédiat du silence lui épargna cette épreuve supplémentaire.

La ligne sévère de sa mâchoire se durcit, sa nuque raide s’inclinant jusqu’à ce que son front rencontre la vitre glacée. Le sourd bourdonnement de la pluie qui tombait sans discontinuer depuis des jours lénifiait cette idée obsédante. Elle ne lui inspirait pourtant pas le moindre doute. Rien en cet instant, ni la douleur de son épaule anesthésiée par la double ration de calmants, ni le souvenir des heures précédentes, ne le détournait de cette décision. Il demeurait encore suffisamment maître de lui-même pour savoir qu’il n’existait pas d’autre recours que celui-ci. Parce qu’il n’avait pas le droit d’envisager une quelconque alternative. Pas depuis _cette_ nuit.

 

 _Te quiero…_ Les mots avaient quitté ses lèvres brûlantes appuyées dans le cou d’Angelo mais ne s’étaient pas perdus. Ils avaient glissé le long de la peau moite de l’Italien, l’avaient enveloppé de leur douceur rauque, s’étaient insinués entre leurs corps, laissé emprisonner entre leurs doigts crochetés pour rester là, leur écho rythmant une danse dont chaque mouvement recelait dans son empire la plus sensuelle des faims. Shura avait été en lui. Avec un respect à l’aune de la confiance que le Cancer avait décidé de lui témoigner. Pourquoi ? Qu’est ce qui avait pu pousser Angelo à s’ouvrir à lui, au beau milieu de cette nuit orageuse, alors que tant et tant de jours précédents avaient vu le Capricorne gémir, crier, hurler, envahi et assouvi qu’il était jusqu’au plus profond de ses entrailles ? La question rôdait à la lisière de son esprit, sa réponse apeurée se recroquevillant bien à l’abri derrière les derniers remparts de la raison. Il savait qu’elle était là, mais refusait de se pencher sur elle, pour la rassurer, pour la laisser s’exprimer. S’il le faisait, il ne pourrait qu’assister, impuissant, à l’envol de son ultime résolution.

 

Et il avait déjà bien assez failli. Les paroles qui lui avaient échappé la veille ne constituaient au final que le point abyssal d’une dégringolade dont il n’avait rien maîtrisé. Celle de sa propre déchéance. La raideur qui – déjà ! – engourdissait de nouveau son bras gauche, la souffrance qui s’affranchissait peu à peu de sa camisole chimique pour le faire grincer des dents lui rappelaient une fois encore, une fois de trop, la perte irrémédiable de l’homme qu’il avait été. Sa vitalité, ses espérances, ses certitudes… tout cela s’était envolé, dissipé dans les brumes de son existence désormais en proie à la vacuité. Aussi, plus qu’à la raison, il devait sa subsistance à son instinct de survie. Ce même instinct qui lui avait fait saisir la main tendue par l’amitié, à laquelle il s’était raccroché avec l’énergie qu’offre le désespoir tout en ayant conscience que, tôt ou tard, il allait devoir la lâcher. Il avait cru, sincèrement, pouvoir s’affranchir des mirages de l’espérance. Se convaincre qu’il n’y attacherait pas plus d’importance que nécessaire. Que ces moments d’éblouissement, de pure lumière, au cœur desquels il s’oubliait pour mourir et renaître l’espace de secondes sans cesse trop courtes, n’étaient que répits à considérer avec détachement.

Mais croire n’est pas savoir. Cette jouissance, celle de son corps et de ce qui restait de ses sens, n’importe qui aurait pu la lui offrir. N’importe qui. Non, l’évidence ne l’avait pas heurté dès le début, en dépit de sa limpidité. Pourtant, la simplicité avec laquelle les premiers effleurements avaient été échangés, le naturel avec lequel leurs lèvres s’étaient trouvées pour se toucher, la reconnaissance inconsciente d’un goût auquel il n’avait jamais été confronté, tout cela dépassait une entente physique par trop simpliste. Il y avait cette _autre chose_ , cette… continuité découlant d’une présence qui avait été - il s’en rendait compte – permanente au fil des années. Leur amitié s’était soudain teintée d’une certitude nouvelle, mais dont l’acceptation parfaitement logique attestait de la rémanence troublante. Et par-delà la brûlure du désir, ce qui liait leurs corps pantelants accrochés l’un à l’autre, ce qui se lisait dans leurs yeux embués mais pourtant vigilants, dépassait, et de loin, la banale addiction à la luxure.

Alors il replongeait, inlassablement. Pour se sentir exister à travers lui, pour se convaincre que le monde se réduisait aux sourires d’encouragement dont il était l’objet, aux regards pensifs qui le surveillaient, aux mains fermes mais tendres sur et autour de son corps. L’oubli s’abîmait dans l’absolu et l’exclusivité de leurs unions. Et sans cesse, il y revenait, d’abord hésitant, bientôt volontaire, toute incompréhension ou maladresse entre eux balayée par la promesse de suspendre le temps.

Il avait dépassé les limites. Le mur au fond de l’impasse, il l’avait pourtant vu se projeter vers lui à toute allure, il l’avait regardé grandir, impuissant, tout en se persuadant qu’il parviendrait à le stopper à temps, si ce n’était avec sa volonté, alors avec sa propre force. 

 

Mais de force, il n’en a plus. Lorsqu’un bras bruni par le soleil s’enroule autour de sa taille nue, lorsqu’un menton anguleux s’enfonce dans son omoplate droite, lorsque des lèvres rendues maladroites par un usage inhabituel de la tendresse s’égarent sous son oreille avant de glisser le long de sa mâchoire, il cède. Son cou pivote, leurs bouches silencieuses se heurtent, une première fois d’abord, avant de s’emmêler en profondeur. Son souffle se coupe tandis que l’étreinte autour de son torse se resserre. Il a mal et alors même que cette pensée l’effleure, la pression se réduit sur son côté gauche, une douce chaleur moirée d’or s’en vient le caresser tel un baume apaisant. C’est à peine s’il s’en rend compte tant l’absence d’espace entre leurs deux corps nus le trouble. Aussi, lorsqu’il se retourne, c’est pour lui saisir la nuque, lui voler un autre baiser, laisser son autre main s’égarer plus bas. Leurs deux désirs glissent l’un contre l’autre, tendus, déjà moites et impatients. Il goûte et lèche le pouce qui s’appuie sur sa lèvre inférieure, en retrouve le sel sur la chair turgescente qui va se perdre au fond de sa gorge. Lorsqu’il se relève, c’est pour s’adosser contre le mur, pour se laisser soulever, pénétrer, empaler avec une puissance qu’il a l’impression de sentir dévaler dans ses veines. Il se retrouve, une fois de plus. Il s’appartient lorsque ses ongles courts parviennent à entailler la peau lardée de cicatrices de l’autre, lorsque le râle s’extirpe des profondeurs, lorsque d’un dernier coup de reins, il s’en va glisser au plus loin autour de son pieu de jouissance. Quelques mots en italien lui parviennent lorsqu’un ventre essoufflé s’adosse au sien, ruisselant. Et il ferme les yeux. Juste pour entendre cette voix.

 

Ce qui tournoyait dans son esprit, il ne l’a pas oublié. Mais à présent, il sait. Il sait qu’il ne peut pas. Qu’il ne pourra pas lui dire de partir.

 


End file.
